theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
July 21, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat, a.k.a. KaibaCorp server #681920 5:59 Flower1470 Hey Silly 5:59 Dragonian King hi lily i is first Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:06 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:06 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:07 Dragonian King sup peep 6:15 Loving77 Lily did you tell Silly about what we are doing yet? 6:15 Dragonian King in the end challenge? 6:15 Loving77 no 6:16 Flower1470 no i havent well, im not all too sure about it in the first place 6:16 Dragonian King lol 6:16 Loving77 I'm sure 6:16 Dragonian King what is it? 6:17 Loving77 We were thinking about leaving ToonTask Bc I can't stand that place anymore 6:17 Dragonian King ooo 6:17 Loving77 I want to leave very soon 6:18 Dragonian King sooo peep what are you gonna do about your party story* why did i say party 6:20 Flower1470 LOL 6:20 Loving77 lol 6:20 Flower1470 I was about to ask.... what party??? 6:20 Loving77 As soon as I finish it I'm out of there So I'm not leaving for awhile bc I'm on chapter 15 and I'm not even close to it being done 6:27 Dragonian King ooo lily if you both leave are you going to invite people here then? 6:27 Flower1470 Nope they can find us if they want Ik some of them already know we're here 6:28 Dragonian King ooo but you said you would invite people here if the forums closed sooooo....... thats why i asked BTW question of major importance can i do RCM if you leave :P 6:31 Flower1470 yeah i wont be going a a little while though 6:33 Dragonian King ok lily, guess what 6:49 Flower1470 what 6:49 Dragonian King remember how i was working on a wiki last night? 6:49 Flower1470 yes 6:49 Dragonian King well... another user undid some of the work (facepalm) an ADMIN no less it's a very, very confusing category 6:50 Flower1470 hahaha 6:50 Dragonian King more edits for me, i guess :/ 6:51 Flower1470 A fellow Admin did that to me on the TT Wiki. I have yet to fix it. Nor have I told them that it aggravated me or asked them why they did what they did. 6:52 Dragonian King evina? 6:52 Flower1470 I know your pain all too well :'D I'm not naming names, since I believe they stalk. 6:53 Dragonian King ooo 6:53 Flower1470 I dont talk to them very often anyways :D 6:54 Dragonian King lol it was one of the ones we just promoted, too... 6:55 Flower1470 figures the noobs always mess things up 6:56 Dragonian King i kinda question why we promoted this guy? but whatever yay another badge aw man i got bumped down to #6 6:58 Flower1470 oof 6:59 Dragonian King oh well i'm only 110 points behind i'm sure i'll get way more than that while cleaning up the mses mess* woohoo almost don done* 7:21 Flower1470 (yes) 7:33 Dragonian King YAY FINISHED i feel accomplished 7:33 Flower1470 good job 7:34 Dragonian King until some other wacko decides it's a good idea to re-add them 7:34 Flower1470 :P 7:47 Loving77 I gtg bye 7:47 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:48 Flower1470 ooo 9:26 Dragonian King i want french fries 9:28 Flower1470 that sounds good bring me some? 9:42 Dragonian King i dont have any ^ extremely delayed response i gtg, bye lily 9:50 Flower1470 lol bye Category:Chat logs Category:July 2014